


意外收获

by 012329



Category: King&Prince
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/012329/pseuds/012329
Summary: 黑道paro
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 10





	意外收获

01

盘山公路上，一辆辆黑色的车驶过。车上的人一个个凶神恶煞的穿着黑西装，颇有黑帮电影的氛围。

在这些车之后，有一辆亮红色的跑车格外扎眼。如果不是职业需求，车主可能会开敞篷的。

“前面那车是谁的？”

“应该是平野组的组长。”

今晚是庆功宴。这个月彻底端掉宿敌，向来喜欢搞这种排场的老大来劲了，要求每个高层都必须到场。

永濑不喜欢这种场合，只带了几个亲信，开了一辆车，磨磨蹭蹭到即将迟到的时限才来。

“拦住他。”

“永濑さん，我们只有一辆车，而且要迟到了。平野さん和我们有什么过节吗？”

他拍了下旁边手下的后脑勺。当然，他拍这下对于干这行的只是意思意思，可以理解成是和下属亲近的举动。

“你什么时候废话这么多了，我说拦就拦。他不也只有一辆车。”

“因为平野さん之前不是才救过您吗？”

手下疑惑地摸了摸头，看永濑又想拍他，把手放下了。他家老大就这性子，是善意的表现，大概。

“救个鬼！我自己能应付，我看他就是出来捣乱的。”

02

那回已经不是他们第一次在工作场合见面了。

本来两个组职责范围不同，永濑又通常在幕后，井水不犯河水，只有几次远远的点头之交。但从去年起，组织里形势变化，意外地经常碰面了。

第一次见面就起了点小摩擦——

风月场所，永濑变了装亲自出手探查重要情报，已经得手准备溜了。

平野从隔壁桌被熟人叫来，没认出他，以为他真是这里的服务人员。看出来他不大情愿，觉得有趣，把人好生调戏了一番。

永濑倒是一眼就认出平野了，最近风头正盛的那位，圈子里谁不认识。

被自己人拖住了不能走，心里骂归骂，永濑怕露馅，只能陪他演戏。

“平野くん真的很喜欢れんちゃん呢。”

“是啊，好久没见过这么可爱的孩子了。”

平野说着又亲了一口他的脸颊。

“哪有……”

永濑在心里默默骂了几遍傻逼，面上装作羞涩的样子，把脸埋在平野颈间，偷偷翻了个白眼。

“我就不打扰你们了，れんちゃん我带走了。”

在众人的起哄下，永濑被平野搂着出去了。

刚上车，车上竟然没有其他人，永濑马上给了平野一拳。

不过平野比他反应快得多，不仅没打着，反而把他压在了后座上。永濑有点后悔，腿间抵着他的那东西让他感觉不太妙。

“平野紫耀！放开我。”

“果然是只小野猫，终于不装了吗？”

“你是不是眼瞎？看清楚我是谁。”

看平野还是那副游刃有余地调戏他的表情，永濑火气更大了，咬牙切齿地差点想咬他了。

平野更来劲儿了。

“炸毛的小野猫？”

“你真的眼神不好吧，上上个月底的会议我们不是才见过吗？”

“啊——”

平野仔细端详了他一阵，突然露出恍然大悟的神色，永濑以为他要得救了。

“那天我忘带隐形眼镜了。”

“……你是怎么好好活到今天的。”

那种人多口杂的场合并不是很安全，近视还不带隐形眼镜心也太大了。

“直觉吧。”

凭直觉在道上混得风生水起，这才是野生动物吧。

他懒得跟平野绕圈子，直说了自己的身份。

“我姓永濑，想起来了吗？”

“哦，你就是那个神出鬼没的永濑组组长啊。我还以为会是个很恐怖的人。至少，是个很沉得住气的人。”

永濑迷惑了，他在外传的形象到底变成什么样了？算了，也算有点威慑力吧。

“说谁沉不住气呢？我们不是见过几次吗？”

“你每次又不说话，我哪儿知道你是谁。我以为你就是被带来的……”

这话不用说完，言外之意就很明显了。

“……你还能猜得更离谱点儿吗？”

“呃，还不是因为你的长相。”

“我也没瞎猜你啊。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

永濑怒气冲冲，平野依然笑嘻嘻的。他无语得气不打一处来，只想赶快脱身。

“没夸你……放开，我要走了。”

“晚上有空吗？”

“没有。”

永濑斩钉截铁地回答，有空也要说没有。

平野终于依依不舍地放了他。在他打开车门之前，握住了他开门的手。

“不用我送你回去吗？”

“你不出现我早溜了。别想打听我要去哪儿。”

“你们要动手了吗？”

“保密，自己猜。”

“今天的事情别说出去。”

下车时，长腿刚迈出去，永濑想了想还是补充了一句。感觉这人不按常理出牌，没准就搞出点什么事。

“放心，我说了别人也不信啊。”

看着永濑消失在了巷尾，平野才笑了笑，给手下发信息喊人来开车。

“有意思。”

离开时路况不好，手下在永濑第三次骂前面的新手司机技术烂的时候，忍不住问他。

“永濑さん，今天出了什么问题吗？要不要叫个美女来陪陪你。”

“没事，闭嘴。”

永濑撇了一眼下身，怎么回事？还没消下去。

当然，他是不会告诉其他人今天发生了什么的，丢脸。

晚上睡觉睡到一半，在海外出差的老大来了个越洋电话。

“永濑くん，听说你今天和平野くん碰上了。”

“……是。”

看了一眼墙上的时钟，这才过了几个小时，他的嘱咐果然没用。

“他和目标那边比较熟，这次行动你们一起吧，方便给你打掩护。”

“我这边进展得很顺利，不需要麻烦平野さん了吧。我们两组如果走太近了，怕惹人非议。”

“不会，就他个人来帮你。我听了他的计划很可行，别浪费别人的好意。明天他会来找你，就这样，挂了。”

没给他拒绝的机会，忙音传来，永濑睡不着了。老大到底卖他卖到了什么程度？

03

第二天见面，平野穿着一身浅色的卫衣和牛仔裤站在街头。十分钟前，送他来的手下说他像附近大学的学生，在等人约会。

永濑一来就看到平野隔着马路笑得特别灿烂对自己挥手。让他想起了他们组里养的那只不知道是啥品种的大型犬，每次看到他都能糊他一脸口水。

他简直想装作不认识，立刻转头走人。

“你平时都这么穿吗？态度能不能严肃一点？”

“我很严肃啊，”平野理直气壮，“这么穿是帮你隐藏身份，不想太显眼。”

进了永濑的地盘，平野掏出一张地图。永濑的眼睛立即亮了，他最近就在为这东西忙活。

“操，你从哪儿弄来的？”

“我有我自己的渠道。”

“你还知道些什么？”

“我要了一份你的详细资料。”

“……扯淡呢。”

昨天还不认识他，说他神出鬼没。

“你的出生地在东京，生日是1月23号。嗯，和我隔得很近。学校换过好几个城市，小学一开始在……”

作为一个大部分时间都藏在幕后，很注重保护自己隐私的黑道人士，永濑听到这些有点头皮发麻。

“行了行了，赶紧说正事。”

“哦。”

平野把地图摊开放在桌子上，永濑还是感觉不对劲。

“等等，谁告诉你的？”

“情报组那个高桥。”

“他就这么把我卖了？”出现朋友的名字，永濑有点意外，“然后你就这么把他卖了。”

“反正我又不会害你。”

永濑腹诽，我信你个鬼，绝对是另有所图吧，总不会是吃饱了撑的。

04

平野赶来的时候，正好看到永濑崩掉了最终的目标人物。

鲜红的血液溅到地板和家具上，以及永濑身上。鲜血很快氧化了，变成污浊的暗红色，附在他纤瘦的身躯上。

他平静的看着这一切，如同一个没有生气的人偶。直到看到突然闯入的平野，风平浪静的眸子里才有了点波动。

“没想到，你这双漂亮的手也会复责这种工作。”

“没见过很正常。现场的事，我一般只负责收尾。”

永濑扯了几张办公桌上的纸巾，慢条斯理地擦掉手上的血迹。

平野眯着眼欣赏完，帮他擦了溅到脸上的一点血，又拉过他的手舔了一口。

“这么擦擦不干净的。”

“知道……”永濑不自然地抽回手，无视他往外走，“出去了我会洗手的。”

“血在白衬衫上太醒目了，稍微遮一遮吧。”

平野脱了外套，追上去批在永濑的肩膀上。他没拒绝，挑眉望向平野。

“你就是来送衣服的吗？”

“嘛，谁让某人不信任我，不让我插手。”

看在老大的面子上，永濑倒是好好答应了合作，合作过程中也物尽其用。直到行动的最后阶段，才摆了平野一道，没让他掺和进来。

“可你还是来了。”

“等你处理完了才来，很贴心吧。”

永濑冷笑了一声，“不需要。”

平野不以为意，表情仍然很有自信。

“你会需要的。”

从那以后，平野就经常在永濑行动收尾的阶段来打岔。美其名曰，是来帮忙的。

其他人在的场合，他们不是在吵架，就是在冷嘲热讽。准确的说，是永濑单方面嘲讽平野，他主要是配合。

业内迅速流传开，平野紫耀在一次行动中被永濑组那个神秘的组长坑了，因此开始隔三差五的上门找茬。

汇报完最近的工作，老大问起了永濑关于平野的事。

“听说最近你和平野くん走得很近，关系很好？”

“您听谁说的？”

“情报组的高桥海人，他和你们关系都挺好的吧。”

确实，高桥没事就来永濑这儿撺掇他和平野合作。

“他的情报有误。虽然我们是有些交集，但关系并没有很好。”

“我倒觉得他说得没错。看你最近工作效率提高了不少。”

工作效率怎样他没注意，既要提防敌对势力，又要提防平野，折腾得他又轻了几斤。

“您能不能让他……”别来烦我。

话没说完，身后传来敲门声。

“进来。”

永濑疑惑了一瞬。他汇报工作的时候，通常是不会有人打扰的。一回头看见平野，他立马明白了。

“那件事就交给你们两个负责了。”

“我们……”

他想说他们可能配合得不好，这么重要的事怕出意外。平野揽住他的肩膀，抢先答应了。

“我们会努力完成任务的。”

05

这次行动永濑没把平野排除在外，他却来晚了。

这间屋子里没有窗户，不会有狙击手的存在影响。唯一的变数，只有永濑身后那扇门，进来时被他锁上了。

永濑和敌方首领两个人分别在房间的两头举着枪对峙，都不敢轻举妄动。尤其是永濑，近身战八成会对他不利。

“你的同伴呢？那位平野さん。”

“他有他的安排，你不必挑拨离间。”

“不是挑拨离间，只是想让你死个明白。他被我这边收买了。”

事实上，永濑心里的确很没底，但不论对方说的是真是假，他必须虚张声势。

而且他暗暗地有种预感，平野不会背叛他。

“我了解他不会背叛，你以为你这么虚张声势会有用吗？”

“信不信由你。”

“我倒是有件事想告诉你。你的某些情报，比如那份账目，是你的妻子泄露出来的。她还恨你。”

“你……”

戳到对方的痛处，那人的手轻微地抖了一下。永濑立即抓住机会，打中了他的手，枪弹了出去，他面目狰狞地惨叫着去抢。

突然身后的门打开了，一瞬间永濑后背都凉透了，枪声响起。

眼前的人没了气息。永濑松了口气。

——却忽然感到枪口抵在了他的脑后。

“别动。”

是平野的声音，只不过冷冰冰的，与平常不一样。永濑的脑内高速运转，只得出一个结果，他今天恐怕要栽在这儿了。

“平野さん，多亏了你，我们才能双赢。”

还有一个声音，是敌方势力的二把手。

永濑想起某天平野对他说，他太容易相信别人了，他笑了下完全没当回事。现在看来，不只是说说而已。

他的声音难得一见的在微微发抖。

“呵，还是我太轻信了。”

那人走到永濑身旁，笑得很是得意，抬起他的下巴。

“啧啧，居然是个小美人啊。可惜了，你今天就要……”

温热的血液飞溅到永濑的脸上。

又是一声枪响，方才还洋洋得意的脸顷刻间变得扭曲模糊，应声倒下。

结束了……吗？

长时间紧绷的神经猛然松懈，永濑也腿软得差点倒了。他向后倒去，落入了一个温暖的怀抱。

尽管这个怀抱也和他一样，充斥着血腥味，但能让他感觉到活着的温度。

“没事了，走吧。”

平野揽着仍惊魂未定的永濑离开了这间密室，外面是一片荒乱过后的宁静和荒芜。

永濑依然有些神情恍惚，只是强撑着打起精神。

没注意地上的障碍物，一不留神，他被绊倒了。平野眼疾手快地接住他，他才没扑到地上。

“小心点。”

“我没事。”

永濑深呼吸了一口气，他已经很久没有体会过这种感觉了。

上一次，还是在他刚坐上这个位置的时候。那时他年轻气盛，一时意气用事，失去了理智的判断，最后几乎腹背受敌。

几分钟前，永濑还以为他再次陷入绝境。还好，这次没有重蹈覆辙。

陷入回忆里，平野突然把他打横抱起。

“你干嘛？放我下来。”

“看你这样子，我真怕你一不小心又摔倒了。很久没睡觉了吧。”

永濑确实很久没合眼了，撑到现在，全靠紧张的局势驱使下，产生了过量的肾上腺素。

“这不算什么。事情没结束，我还不能松懈。”

“清理善后的工作有人负责，你就找个地方躺会儿吧。不会有事的。”

平野在他的额头落下一个轻柔的吻，像是晚安吻，与周遭的一切都格格不入。

他忽然觉得不好拒绝了。

“那也让我自己走，被人看见了咋办？”

“早清场了，只有我们的人，他们不会乱说话的。”

下了楼梯，二楼的大厅两边墙体都是镜面的装饰。

清晨的阳光透过大面积的玻璃窗照进来，他看到两边的镜面映照出一幅静谧又混乱的景象——

地面满是斑驳的血迹，许多人倒在地上，还有四处散乱的家具、破碎的花瓶。平野抱着他在一片狼藉的残骸中穿行，如同一片废墟中唯一的光源。

06

永濑醒时，房间里没有开灯，窗帘的遮光效果很好，刚睁眼根本什么也看不清。只能感觉到，不是他自己家。

他摸索着找灯的开关，摸到旁边有个人，他用力推了推。

一把枪瞬间抵上了他的太阳穴。

大意了。在他们的同事里，很多人都有这种条件反射。

“紫耀，是我。”

平野立即把枪收了。配上昏暗的视野，速度快到永濑根本没看清他是从哪儿把枪拿出来，又往哪儿放回去的。亲了亲永濑的脸颊，他打着哈欠重新躺下。

“宝贝别闹，让我再睡会儿。”

草，这是把他当成谁了？

不敢再催平野起床，永濑也躺下了。明明身处于未知的地方，却安心地再次沉入梦乡。

永濑第二次醒来是被灯光唤醒的，映入眼帘的是一个陌生的房间。

“这是哪儿？”

“我家。”

永濑低头检查了一下自己的状况，身上很干净，换了身睡衣，有几处小伤口都好好的处理过。

平野坐在阳台边抽烟，见他醒了，把烟灭了。

“不用看了，我亲手服务，保证完好无损。”

“谢谢……”

看来洗澡、换衣服、处理伤口都是平野弄的。不过什么也没发生，和其他人给他帮忙也没什么区别。除了别人不会和他睡一张床。

“现在几点了？”

“7点。”

外面天亮着，明显是早上七点。

“睡了一整天啊，”永濑扶着昏沉的额头想了想，“我的手机在哪儿？我有点事要处理。”

平野把他的手机递给他，上面竟然一个未接来电、一条消息都没有。

“你昨天联系他们了吗？”

“我给老大和你的手下都说了，你和我在一起，不用担心。”

永濑突然有点怀疑他那几个亲信的智商和忠诚度。正常来说，应该是他自己的人把他带回去吧。

“没人拦你吗？”

那天早上，平野抱着他和几个手下汇合时，他已经睡着了。

其他人看到这番场景，先是很诧异，随即大都露出了了然的神色。

“就一个愣头青拦了我一下。我说，你们组长在我怀里睡得很安稳，亲了你一口。然后他脸一红就让开了。”

“你这么搞让我怎么做人啊？”

打字的手停在一半，永濑抓起手边的枕头扔过去，平野笑着稳稳地接住了。

“没事，就我们平时见面经常看到的那几个人。他们又不瞎，怎么会看不出来？”

“能看出来什么啊？我们又没有发生什么。”

平野走到床边，双手撑在永濑身体两边。

“你想发生点什么吗？”

“不想。”

他飞快地摇头，默默拉紧了被子，被平野一把扯开了。

“你想干嘛？”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

平野笑得喘不上气，永濑感觉自己被耍了，想踹他一脚。忽然，他肚子响了，更丢脸了。

“饿了吧，还不起床吗？”

吃着早餐，不得不说，平野的手艺还不错。

“你为什么不告诉我你的计划？我就这么不值得信任吗？”

“你也没告诉过我吧。而且对面都是老油条了，说了更容易露馅儿。我不敢冒这个险。”

永濑手心一紧，叉子划过餐盘，发出刺耳的噪音。

“你不怕我知道点什么，以为你叛变，一枪崩了你？”

“你打不过我。”

“我可以用别的方法。”

他想要严肃地理清楚这件事，平野却仍然保持着不正经的态度试图转移话题。

“什么方法，色诱吗？这倒是可行。”

“别说这种垃圾笑话了。没跟你开玩笑。”

在永濑爆发的边缘，平野只说了一句话，轻描淡写得仿佛置身事外的人是他自己。

“以身犯险这种事，一个人就够了。两个人失败率会很高。”

他扔下刀叉，落在盘子上清脆的响声比他沉闷的声音要响得多。

“我走了。”

07

现在找茬的人变成了永濑。于是，更加坐实了先前说他们不对付的传闻。

尽管永濑得逞过几次，不过也有几次扑空，搞得他很烦躁。

永濑不会开车，但给他开车的手下都车技一流，迅速把平野的车拦下了。

“跟我下来。”

永濑带着人走到平野的车窗面前，敲了两下玻璃。

“下车。”

车窗摇了下来，平野摘掉墨镜，表情很无辜。

“廉，怎么了？”

“喊你下车。”

“唉，别这么凶嘛。”

平野嘴上这么说，神情倒是很愉悦，下了车，轻巧地把车门关上了。

不想让其他人听到他们的对话，永濑揪住他的领子拽到了路边。手下们见怪不怪，自觉退让了。

“前几天我们合伙交易，回程的时候我车抛锚了，是不是你干的？”

“怎么会这么想？我还载了你一程，不要冤枉好人啊。”

“你别装傻。最近有这动机的还能有谁？”

平野也疑惑了。虽然他没少干这种事，但这件事还真不是他做的。

“你仔细想想……”

轰的一声巨响，永濑的车爆炸了。

爆炸的气流和火焰的热浪压过来，碎片和火星子飞溅。平野下意识地护住永濑，扑着他一齐倒在路边的草丛里。

一瞬间火势蹿得好大，整辆车陷入火中。

浓烟里，众人一边咳嗽，一边拍着灰站起来了。只有两个人还倒在地上。

“廉，没事吧？”

“没事，”永濑试着动了动，被平野抱得死紧，“你好重，快起来。”

“吓死我了。”

“我才是被吓到了好不好……”抱怨了一句，看到平野眉眼里满是认真担忧的神情，永濑感觉自己态度不该这么生硬，“对不起，刚刚错怪你了。”

“你知道就好。”

语调还是闷闷的，永濑犯了难，他八百年没哄过人了。

“这件事算我不对。起来吧，都看着呢。”

说完，他轻轻地吻了平野的嘴角。被平野咬住嘴唇，撬开口腔狠狠地吻了个遍。

经历爆炸过后尘土飞扬的空气里，两个拥吻的人更感觉呼吸困难。

一个漫长的深吻过后，两人装作无事发生地起身了。

永濑扫了四周一眼，手下们无人敢看这边。不过明摆着，都用余光把这短暂的过程尽收眼底。他清了清嗓，往回走。

“你们的车还能开吗？”

平野的车也被波及，挡风玻璃裂了，漂亮的车身毁得不能看。

“呃，永濑さん，要开也是能开的。”

“你坐我的车一块儿走吧。”

永濑看了眼人数，摆着手拒绝了。

“超载了，你先走吧。我不可能把我的人丢在这儿。”

“你准备怎么上去？”

“我看看……”

他搜了导航，离得不远，走路也就二十来分钟。

“走上去吧，没多远。”

“我陪你一起。”

“不用……”

“反正我车这样也不好意思开了。再说了，人多也安全一点。”

08

灰头土脸地进了宴会厅，众人看到他们都掩不住惊讶的神色，不知是惊讶于他们狼狈的样子，还是惊讶他们一起出现。

“太阳打西边出来了。你们怎么一起来了？就差你们两个了。”

说话的人是神宫寺，和平野私交甚笃，听平野提过几句永濑的事，知道他俩处在很别扭的阶段。

“我赢了！我就说他们会一起来嘛。画明天就给我送来啊。”

高桥和岸也在这儿。说着高桥嘚瑟地拍了拍岸的肩膀。

“你们赌了什么？”

“你俩同时迟到，就赌了你们会不会一起出现。那副画我之前找了好久，打听来打听去，才发现原来是被岸くん给拍走了。这下还是归我了。”

岸无奈地拱手，看向他们狼狈的模样。

“你们怎么这幅样子？”

“来的时候出了点意外。”

“还有余党没清理干净吗？”

“不是，只是车出了点毛病。”

和老大汇报完今天的事，出来时，永濑抓住平野的领带，像是挑衅的姿势，眼神却有点暧昧，声量很低。

“待会儿陪我打一架。”

平野困惑地拧起眉头，扫了一眼他单薄的小身板。

“你在开玩笑吗？”

“等到了大厅人多的地方。就当帮我一个忙。”

又贴近了一点，鼻尖挨着鼻尖，嘴唇都快要贴上了。

“我不能白帮忙。”

“事成了再说。”

两人拉开距离下了楼，众人探究的视线都落在他们身上。

很好，永濑在心里评价。

刚走下楼梯，他突然发难，把平野撂倒了。当然，是表演性质的，没真使劲儿，全靠他们合作默契经验丰富才显得逼真。

“我忍你很久了。”

“哈？这句话该我说吧。”

“装什么？今天这事儿也是你干的吧？”

“我做过的事多了去了，但这不是我做的就别往我身上泼脏水。”

“有什么不敢承认的？”

“承认个鬼。倒是你，你干了些什么自己心里清楚。”

两人你来我往，看似打得很激烈。乒乒乓乓一阵响，两边的餐桌都遭了殃，旁人纷纷退让避免被波及。

交头接耳的声音不绝于耳。高桥想站出来拉架，被岸和神宫寺拉回来了。

桌上的餐具被扫落碎了一地，一阵刺耳的响声中，永濑从骑在平野身上挥拳的姿势，反过来被撂倒在地。

平野掐住了他的脖子。与此同时，他掏出一把枪抵在平野头上，喉咙堪堪挤出两个字。

“放手……”

脖子上收紧的力道没有减轻，反而加重了。永濑涨红着脸，呼吸不畅。

缺氧晕眩的脑海只能处理眼前的信息，平野看似冷酷无情的面容在他面前放大，他想起那天平野把枪口抵在他脑后的画面，是相似的窒息感。

并不是一模一样的场景，给了他喘息的机会，胡思乱想的空间。他脑子里忽然冒出个奇怪的想法，这种时候的平野意外的迷人。

他怀疑，他们是不是演得太过火了？他给的信任是不是太多了点？再这样下去，他怕自己会走火。

“够了。”

中气十足的声音回荡在大厅里，脖颈上的手有了一丝松动。

“今天这个日子，我不希望有人在我面前见血。”

终于松手，永濑狼狈地支撑起上半身，坐着咳嗽个不停，心想，这演得也太投入了，脖子上的指印估计得留几天。

还没演完，差个放狠话的剧情收尾。

“别误会，看在老大的面子上才放过你。”

“彼此彼此，我的枪应该比你的手快一点。”

永濑站起来又剜了他一眼，甩手走了。到了角落，他才给手下发了信息。

“拿到了吗？”

“一切顺利。”

爆炸发生之后，根据以往收集的情报，永濑很快确定了几个怀疑对象。

好巧不巧，进入大厅时，在一众诧异的人里，他捕捉到有一位脸上僵硬的神色一闪而过。正是他怀疑的人之一。

如果永濑没看错的话，那人自以为没被注意到，鬼鬼祟祟地把手伸进兜里，应该是在传递消息。

这才有了制造混乱，转移注意力的那一出。顺便加深了他与平野不对付的印象，免得旁生枝节。

09

刚交待完，高桥过来招呼他。

“廉，换身衣服了过来。”

“做什么？”

“有些事要商量。”

被领到了休息室门口，高桥就走了。打开门，正好是脱衣服脱到一半的平野。

他的上半身不着寸缕，精壮的肌肉暴露在空气中。听到开门的声音，抬头看了一眼，神色镇定，毫不意外。

永濑假装咳嗽了一声，开始解扣子。

“刚才你下手有够狠的。”

“下手不狠点，那些人也不会信啊。”

下身的衣物也都去除了，咳，这应该是这么久以来他第一次看到。那东西好像有点精神。

他转过身背对平野，想到一个很科学的解释。

男性在紧张刺激的状态下，大脑的兴奋感也可能会让生理某方面兴奋起来。比如运动员在比赛后，比如他现在也有点反应。这是很正常的，靠……平野要做什么！

“帮帮我。”

炙热的呼吸里，听到彼此的喘息声，想着这个密闭空间随时可能被人打开，湿滑的液体尽数落到手掌上，从指缝间溢出来。

衣衫整洁地从房间里出来，没有人等在墙外面，永濑总算放下了一点紧张感。

转过楼梯口看到高桥，他不自然地理了理领口，瞥了平野一眼。

“咳，叫我来是要商量什么？”

“关于今晚的事。”

高桥指了一圈，入场时交谈的几位都在这里。估计是和今晚突发的变故有关。

几个人聚在书房里，一丝不苟、衣着光鲜的模样，不像黑帮集会，反而像几个年轻的男模在拍片。

方才还在众人面前大打出手的两人，意外地坐在了一起。

比起传闻中不和的对手，更像是两个默契十足的伙伴，天生的气场不同又相合。

或许是暴雨将至，一道旱雷凭空劈下。预示着剧变即将来临。

电闪雷鸣的雨夜，门铃响了。

这个时间点来敲门的人，永濑只能想到他某几个倒霉催的手下出事了。

急急忙忙走到门口，一看猫眼，他松了口气。是平野，好好地撑着伞。

开了门，永濑斜靠在门框上，懒洋洋地理着睡衣，眼尾上挑。

“这么晚了，来做什么？”

平野收了伞，自然地走进室内。

“来兑现我的奖励。”


End file.
